The Grey Order
Background of The Grey Order The Grey Order was founded by Jack Whiterstein on June 6, 2007. He made in inorder to promote Grey prosperity and for the advancement of the Grey sphere. We hope that many of the new, and old, Grey nations will join our cause and help make the Grey sphere be all that it can. The Grey Order Charter Article I. Introduction We of the Grey Order hereby proclaim ourselves an independent alliance free of any past bonds. The Grey Order was founded on June 6, 2007 by Jack Whiterstein. We are dedicated to Grey prosperity and the advancement of the Grey sphere. By which, we will help all nations, young and old, better themselves by whatever is in our power to do. Article II. Joining the alliance To join our alliance, one must submit a post in our forum including the following: Your Ruler Name Your Nation Name Link To Nation Your Team Color (Grey) In any wars, if so, who with? Past Alliances Resources Current Nation Strength I, , hereby pledge my support to the Grey Order. I will be loyal to them and to their goals. I will be an active member, both in Cybernations and on the forums. I shall not provide information to our enemies. I will uphold The Grey Order's Charter. By providing my name in the above space, I agree to follow everything stated in this paragraph. Article III. Our Government The Grey Order is lead by a Premier. The Premier is a permanent position held only by the founder or the founder’s successor. If the founder were to step down from his position he would appoint a new Premier giving him the same power and responsibility he held. His powers include being able to sign treaties, declare war, and disband the alliance. The second in command is the Deputy Premier. He/she serves as Premier only if the Premier is absent or is unable to perform his duties. Their power is to co-sign treaties with the Premier. Lastly are the Chancellors. There are six chancellery, they are: Chancellery of Foreign Affairs Chancellery of Internal Affairs Chancellery of Defense Chancellery of Finances Chancellery of Justice Chancellery of Recruitment Their powers include the ability to sign treaties and declare war. Article IV. Elections On every first of the month elections will be held for each position, besides the Premier’s. These elections will last for five days. After which the leading candidate will gain the power and responsibilities of the position. There is no set limit on the times a person may be elected to a position. Article V. Wars Section 1. Declaration of War The Grey Order is a peaceful alliance. With that being said, we will defend ourselves and ideals if they are threatened. If war is the final option then the only way war can be declared is by the Premier or a majority vote of the Chancellors. While in war, the Chancellery of Defense will aid the Premier in all matters of the war, be tactics or what to do. Any nation that refuses to follow the Premier’s orders will be banned from the alliance and substitute to attacks be Grey Order members. Section 2. Nuclear Weapons We will maintain a policy of “I won’t use them if you won’t” on nuclear weapons. Individual nations may purchase nuclear ordnance, but only the Premier will decide when to use them. Article VI. Diplomacy The Grey Order wishes, for the time, to remain an independent alliance. This may change with the decision of the Premier. But, for the time, we will only accept NAP agreements. All other treaties will need to be thoroughly examined and debated within the alliance by its members and government. Article VII. Amendments Amendments may be made to this documents after it is ratified. Amendments can be suggested by the Premier, Deputy Premier, or the Chancellors. All that is required is the voting majority of all government members. History of The Grey Order June 6th, 2007 The Grey Order is founded by the nation Gyuard June 20th, 2007 TGO rises to over 10 members. June 21st, 2007 The “First Tech Raid Era” begins. Weak TGO nations are attacked at random for their tech and money. Mstang suffers the worst losses, with four wars in less that 10 days. July 4th, 2007 “First Tech Raid Era” dies down. Random wars are still waged on TGO members, but far less frequently. Most wars are resolved by Deputy Premier DemonZX through his “aggressive negotiations”. Most wars end without a single shot fired by TGO members. July 8th, 2007 Premier Gyuard is attacked and looses $500,000 in war damages. War is ended by DemonZX’s “aggressive negotiations”. July 11th, 2007 Premier Gyuard is attacked yet again by a nation almost twice as powerful than him (Lord Arch Angel). The “Second Tech Raid Era” has begun. July 12th, 2007 Premier Gyuard launches an attack against Lord Arch Angel and wins both battles of the day. However a counter-offensive from Lord Arch Angel makes the previous victory insignificant. Lord Arch Angel now posses a nuclear weapon and threatens to use it. July 12th, 2007 Deputy Premier DemonZX issues an emergency order to all TGO members to go into peace mode ASAP. July 12th, 2007 Premier Gyuard sells all of his nations assets and gives what he has left to undisclosed members of TGO in hopes that his nation will be weak to the point that an attack cannot occur on him. July 12th, 2007 The Socialistic Empire accepts, after long negotiations, The Grey Order as their protectorate and issues a strong warning to Lord Arch Angel. July 13th, 2007 Without a nuclear confrontation, peace is declared between Gyuard and his aggressors and war reparations negotiations begin. (Thanks to DemonZX for writing this)